


Stupid storms and their stupid plane cancellations.

by blackberry_jam



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Again, F/M, Modern AU, Oops, Soulmates AU, and its three am, and now there is, i told you there’d be more, im sorry, oh also swearing a little, oh and it’s almost Christmas time, oh look what a surprise i wrote more quiglet, theres an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_jam/pseuds/blackberry_jam
Summary: “I don’t know, but maybe telling me that you found your fucking soulmate, might be a good idea?”Klaus groaned again. “Uh, sorry? Wait, how do you even know.”“That’s none of your business.” Violet said, quickly.“Did you hire a PI again? Jesus, Vi—.”
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire, background Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Stupid storms and their stupid plane cancellations.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh sorry for not updating anything else and writing this super spontaneous, super short, and kind of super predictable oneshot, but enjoy anyway, I guess.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. When Klaus called her, sometime last month, wondering about her Christmas plans, she was happy to organise a trip to go and see him and her younger sister over her Christmas break. She had booked herself flights, bought gifts and packed her things. She was extremely careful to have everything packed and to order herself a taxi. She was picked up earlier than she really had to be, and arrived at least three hours before her flight, to ensure she wouldn’t miss it.

Since she decided to take a gap year, she had been travelling, rather aimlessly, to wherever she felt like it. She had little contact with her family, only calling when she had time or the ability to charge her phone, as most of the cheap hostels she stayed at didn’t have charging ports.

At home, growing up in a small town, Violet always felt trapped. Everyone knew everyone knew everyone knew everyone, and most people only cared about finding their soulmate, finding the person who would say the words that were inscribed along the inside of their arm, yadayada…

You couldn’t say she wasn’t curious, I mean, after seeing the words ‘what about this storm, huh?’ inscribed neatly along the inside of her forearm, it would be nice to meet the person who would say those words to her. But Violet was only seventeen, and she had better things to do than to search the world for her so-called, ‘soulmate’.

But now it was almost 2am and her flight was scheduled for 7:30, last night. She groaned, leaning back in her chair and kicking at the backpack at her feet. Her suitcase, with most of her belongings, had been checked in hours ago, and she couldn’t access it. It would’ve been nice if she could change into some more comfortable clothes, instead of her tee shirt and paint and oil splattered overalls. She had a flannel shirt that she knew was packed, on the very top, that she’d love to be wearing right now. Her phone was sitting in her front pocket, the headphone cord twisted around her fingers. Her phone buzzed, another text from Klaus. 

_ Have you left yet? _

She sighed, opening up her phone and tapping into her texts.

_ Still stuck at the airport. I can still hear the thunder, so I’ll be a while. Go to sleep, Klaus. _

She glanced at the battery as she put it back in her pocket. 28%. She should probably find the charger. On the wall next to her, there was a powerpoint, so after digging out her charger, she plugged it in, moving to sit into the floor so she could still hear the music. Her phone buzzed again.

_ No, I’ll wait up, so I can pick you up. We have literally one taxi, and you know that Jacques doesn’t appreciate being woken up early.  _

She lay her head against the wall, quickly typing back a response before dropping it on her lap again. 

_ Oh, god, I missed the small town drama. _

She raised her fingers, tapping them in time to her music along the chair leg. There was another buzz, as Klaus fired off another text.

_ I missed you! I promise to tell you everything, if you stay. _

She sighed, as she looked out the large windows, looking out as lightning flashed, lighting up the dark sky and illuminating the shapes of airplanes, out on the tarmac. Klaus was always asking her to come back, to stay in their childhood home, but Violet always felt antsy, living in such a familiar place. She always felt as if she needed to be moving, as if she couldn’t stay in one place for too long. 

_ We’ll see. _

She only had to wait a moment before the next message came through.

_ Have you thought any more, about staying, I mean? _

Violet didn’t really have an answer to that, and after typing a few different responses she settled on sending him something ambiguous.

_ I’ll text you when we get going. _

She shut off her phone, placing it back into her pocket and looking up at the board suspended above her head.

Every flight had been delayed, with no time given for a flight reimbursement.

Next time, Violet was spending Christmas by herself.

She sighed again, pulling her coat out of her backpack and bundling it up on the chair, placing her head on it as a pillow. 

If she was going to be stuck here all night, she may as well get some sleep.

She didn’t get much sleep. 

Although the airport was mostly empty, there was a constant bustling of people.

There was a family, with two children sitting across from her, both sons with their heads on their mother and father’s laps. Another young couple sat across the row, a baby crying as they hurriedly tried to shush it. There was a scattering of others around the food court, but Violet was too bleary eyed to notice them.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by a set of footsteps coming towards her, and a body dropping themselves to the floor beside her.

She looked up, glancing over at the boy seated beside her.

“What about this storm, huh?” He said, drawing his knee to his chest.

“Huh?” Violet said, as she pulled the earbuds from her ears.

“What about this storm, huh?” He repeated.

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad.” Violet said, absentmindedly.

There was something familiar about that saying.

Oh.

Oh, shit.

She subtly peeked at her wrist, the word ‘what about this storm, huh?’ displaying themselves to her.

The boy reacted before she could say anything, gasping sharply.

Violet turned back to look at him, slowly.

“Have you got—” He started, before shutting up as Violet showed him her wrist.

The boy smiled at her, displaying his white teeth.

Violet smiled back.

“Why are you stuck at a tiny airport at this time of night?” The boy asked.

Violet wasn’t expecting that question.

“Oh, I’m going to spend Christmas with my brother.” She explained. “And, this is the only flight there. Stupid rural towns.”

“No way.” The boy gasped. “That’s what I’m doing, too. But I’m spending it with my sister, as well. Oh, and my brother’s boyfriends’ family.”

“Wait, we’re talking about the same town, right?” Violet said.

“Well, there’s only one flight out of here.” The boy laughed.

“Did you grow up there?” Violet asked.

The boy nodded.

“So did I!” Violet gasped, shaking her head slightly. “That’s pretty weird.”

“So weird.” The boy agreed. “Anyway, I’m Quigley. Quigley Quagmire.”

“Lovely to meet you.” Violet said, formally. “I’m Violet Baudelaire.”

“Wait, Baudelaire?” Quigley asked.

Violet nodded.

“That’s not a common last name, is it?”

“Don’t think so…, why?” Violet asked.

“Your brother, his name wouldn’t happen to be Klaus, would it?” Quigley asked.

Violet nodded. “How do you know him?”

“I don’t.” Quigley said. “I’ve just heard a  _ lot _ about him.”

“What has he done, this time?” Violet sighed, laying her head against the wall.

“Oh, nothing bad.” Quigley said, quickly. “Just from my brother.”

“How does your brother know my brother?” Violet asked.

“They’re soulmates.” Quigley said.

Violet gasped.

“He didn’t tell you?” Quigley asked.

“No. That little shit.” Violet said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Hang on, I’ll call him.”

She opened up her phone, unplugging it from the charger and dialing his number.

He picked up on the third ring.

“Klaus Baudelaire, I swear to god.” She said, quickly.

_ Klaus groaned, tiredly on the other end of the line. “What have I done now?” _

“I don’t know, but maybe telling me that you found your fucking soulmate, might be a good idea?”

_ Klaus groaned again. “Uh, sorry? Wait, how do you even know.” _

“That’s none of your business.” Violet said, quickly.

_ “Did you hire a PI again? Jesus, Vi—.” _

“No, what? No.” Violet said. “I tried that once, it was a total waste of time.”

_ “This phone call is a waste of time.” Klaus said. “I’m hanging up. Text me when you actually arrive.” _

“Wait! Klaus, wait.”

_ Klaus waited. “Tell me how you know.” _

Violet sighed, loudly. “I’m putting you on speaker.”

_ “Why?” _

“Hi!” Quigley said into the phone.

_ “Uh, hi?” Klaus said, nervously. “Violet, what’s going on?” _

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Quigley said.

“Dude, that is creepy as hell.” Violet said, looking at him resignedly.

_ “So you did hire a PI?” _

Quigley laughed.

Violet rolled her eyes. “No, I already told you I didn’t.”

“Wait, Klaus.” Quigley said. “Is Duncan with you?”

_ “He’s in my general area, why? Wait, what?” _

“Can you give him a message?” Quigley asked.

_ “Uh, sure?” Klaus said, muttering something under his breath as he moved to find a notebook. “What do you want to say?” _

“Can you tell him that he owes me 10 bucks?” Quigley asked.

_ “Hang on, are you still there, Vi?” _

“Yes.” Violet said, rolling her eyes.

“She just rolled her eyes at you.” Quigley explained, helpfully.

_ “Honestly, not shocked.” _

Violet snorted.

_ “Have you had any news about the plane, yet?” _

“No.” Violet said. “But there hasn’t been any thunder for a while, so we might be off, soon.”

_ “Oh, I also forgot to mention, that we’re not just having a family Christmas dinner, this year.” _

“Well, that’s shocking.” Violet said, sarcastically.

_ “Mm, sorry, but Duncan—” _

“Your soulmate.” Violet interrupted.

_ Klaus groaned . “Yes. But, he and his brother and sister are coming, too.” _

“No way.” Violet said, struggling to keep from laughing. “He has siblings?”

_ “Yeah. He also lived here his whole life, and we’d never spoken before, isn’t that weird?” _

“So weird.” Violet said, grinning at Quigley.

_ “You don’t sound shocked… why don’t you sound shocked?” _

“See you when we get there, Klaus.” Violet smirked, blowing a kiss into the phones speaker.

_ “No, Violet. Don’t hang up on me, I haven’t finished interogat—” _

The line went silent as Violet pressed the red button, cancelling the call.

“He sounds fun.” Quigley said.

“He’s really exciting.” Violet grinned. “And supposedly ‘super smart’, just not when it comes to life stuff.”

“Are you sure you're not describing my brother?” Quigley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sounds like they’d be perfect for one another.” Violet sighed.

“Well, that’s kind of the whole ‘soulmates’ thing.” Quigley smiled.

Violet blushed. “Oh yeah, that was stupid.”

“So is getting stuck at an airport at 3am.” Quigley groaned, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Maybe we’ll get there before Christmas.” Violet smiled.

“Maybe.” Quigley grinned back at her.

So, maybe she wouldn’t spend Christmas by herself next year. Maybe staying wouldn’t be so bad.

  
  
  
  


Their flight was eventually called, and they flashed their tickets and the boarding gate before climbing aboard the small plane. There was barely anyone on the plane, so Violet ended up sitting further back than her ticket dictated, back in the seat next to Quigley.

They talked about their siblings, and their interests, what they’d been doing for their lives, et cetera, et cetera.

The flight seemed a lot shorter than she would have expected.

  
  
  


Standing at the small terminal 6 in the morning on Christmas Eve in a remote country town wasn’t anyone’s preferred choice.

As they crossed the tarmac, Violet pulled out her phone, quickly texting her brother to come and pick them up.

She quickly got a response,

_ Can you look around for a boy about your age? I’m supposed to be picking him up too. _

Violet laughed, flashing Quigley her phone screen.

_ I could probably manage that. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was just peeking over the hills, as Violet and Quigley stood out the front of the small airport, suitcases standing in front of them.

Klaus pulled the car around, and they clambered in.

After sharing heartfelt and tearful greetings, Violet quickly turned back to the subject of ‘Klaus’ soulmate.

“So, I still can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me about him, but now you have to tell me about him.” 

“Ugh.” Klaus groaned, pushing his glasses further up his nose as they drove down the dusty street. “We’re not doing this now.” 

“Why not?” Violet asked.

“Reasons.” Klaus said, subtly nodding to Quigley, sitting in the backseat.

“Fine.” Violet said. “Then I guess I won’t tell you about  _ my  _ news.”

“Fine.” Klaus said.

“Fine.” Violet repeated.

“Fine.” Klaus said, again.

“Fine.” Violet added.

“Fi—” Klaus began, before being interrupted.

“Violet’s my soulmate.” Quigley said, from the backseat, interrupting their squabbling.

Klaus slammed the brakes on, as they pulled into the driveway, knocking them forwards. “What!?”

Violet laughed, awkwardly. “Surprise?”

  
  
  
  
  


Christmas wasn’t bad.

Violet could almost say that it was good.

Maybe brilliant.

Perhaps the best Christmas she’d ever had.

But she was stubborn, so there was no way she’d admit that.

So it wasn’t until New Years Eve that she told Klaus that she’d canceled her flight home.

Maybe there would be some good in staying.

Especially if she had people to stay for.


End file.
